


Equus Ex Machina

by Munkus69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Castration, Dominance, Domination, Explicit Sexual Content, Furry, Gay, Homosexual, Horses, M/M, Male/Male, Porn, Roleplay, Sex, Submission, furryporn, horse, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munkus69/pseuds/Munkus69
Summary: Felix finds out that his husband has been cheating on him for years and doesn't seem to want to stop.Furious and feeling betrayed, he takes measures into his own hands.(includes castration)





	Equus Ex Machina

Equus Ex Machina

There is a dream that you start to have when you grow up. The dream that one day a grinning prince charming will swoop you out of your boring life. Someone who smiles at life and smiles at you, challenges your heart and takes you out for an adventure. Who says no to boring rules of the community and simply makes his own thing. 

The kind of man that daddies all over the world fear that their daughters will come in contact with. The kind of man that they try desperately to warn their little princesses about, but at the same time are afraid to. Lest they give them ideas what to look out for. 

My husband Jamie is such a man. Someone who smiles and winks at men and women alike if they cross his path and meet his liking. Who then turns round, gives me another charming smile and a kiss and murmurs “Dun’ worry babe. You are the only one I am interested in.”  
Someone who then laughs and then takes me out to the dance floor, shakes his ripped and lean body in my direction and works his ass off to fight away the worries that he himself has just made appear in my heart. 

I fell for him several years ago. For his smile, his crinkly laughing blue eyes and his untroubled nature. Well, the way his muscles work under his skin and his deep, rumbling voice did the rest. Even before he suggested some “private training” in the gym where we had met that day. 

Never before have I been a man who would simply fling himself at any guy, throw away worries and just go for it. But he was different. He was so charming. So gentle as he bent me over the bar on the bench press and his lips traced my long neck down while his hands slid down my shoulders and back. “What if we get caught”, I remember whispering. Fearing to be kicked out of the gym where I had just signed a contract. 

“Then we are going to give someone quite the shock”, he whispered, his chuckling lips vibrating against my tail. “And maybe we can offer some good time to make up for it. Who wouldn’t want some nice looking stallions to have a steamy exercise session with?”

Surprising as it was, it did manage to scare off the fear to be caught and made me chuckle. Then gasp as his tongue licked my anus. His hands found my balls and with soft caresses and gentle probing fingers my fear evaporated into lust. I found myself moaning and reaching backward to caress his head as his tongue started drilling into my ring. 

“Sensitive are we? And so tight”, he whispered, making me chuckle. 

“You have no Idea”, I answered breathlessly and clenched my muscles some more. 

“Oho, a tease”, he rumbled. “And I thought you were a virgin. But you aren’t, are you?”

“No. But I can make you feel like I am.”

“Hmm I wouldn’t say no. It doesn’t matter if you are the first, I always say. It matters if you are the last.” 

When his hands coaxed my dick out of its sheath, he mumbled his appreciation for my largeness. His muzzle shoved itself against my balls, then wandered between my legs. Hot breath tickled over my erect cock and I remember shuddering with pleasure. When the hot wet tongue started licking me I had to press my hand against my own muzzle and stifle a moan. 

He always knew how to use his tongue and his muzzle. And when he shifted position and took me in his mouth, I felt myself shiver and jerk my hips forward. I snorted and jerked, taking his long head in my hands and tried to hump myself against him in my impatience. But he chuckled, placed my hands back onto the bar and proceeded at his own leisure.  
He loved tickling and teasing. Behaving like this place belonged to him. 

I also remember that the thought of being caught, the erotic tingle of the forbidden crept up to me again when his head started bobbing up and down my dick. I envisioned the clattering of something that some poor man dropped from his hands as he came down the stairs into the cellar and being thunderstruck. Then he would come over to tell us off, to cast us out and we would simply reach over and draw him in. I would suck that dick in my mouth and make him forget just like it happened to me that very moment. 

The vision and the constantly sucking, bobbing head of the horse beneath me prevented me from lasting long. I remember clenching his ears and pressing him down to my crotch, jerking myself in and making him deep throat me. Then feeling the flare of my dick expand and plug him up. There was a jerking, heaving motion as his body instinctively fought for air and against the reflex to vomit. He was not used to insertions this large. With a muffled groan I felt the urethra dilate and cum hose out of it, into his waiting, gaping throat. His movements started becoming hectic as the huge flare of mine pressed against all sides of his throat, but he managed to hold on until I had busted my nuts fully. 

Only then did he pull me out of his throat with a loud sucking noise and started heaving, coughing and laughing at the same time. “Damn you Felix. You almost killed me with that flare of yours. You really were one lucky son of a bitch as dicks were handed out, weren’t you?”

Laughing, I bent down and licked my seed off him, french kissing him as deep as I could. Feeling his slick muscles under my skin and loving the scent and taste of myself all over him. 

“My turn”, he murmured and I nodded eagerly, reaching for that large black dick that was bobbing sightly up and down. He had congratulated me on my size, but he himself was not far behind. And his balls…

His balls were large grapefruit sized orbs under taught black flesh, slapping heavily against my own as he mounted me for the very first time. 

We were meant to be. We both knew it.  
To me it was not really surprising that two months later he asked me if we should move in together. And two months from that, if I wanted to marry him. 

Of course I did. There was no question about it. 

For the first year I did not notice that he still seemed to constantly keep an eye out.  
Or rather: I noticed, but I believed him when he said that he was looking for nice places to go with me. Or beautiful things that he wanted to show me.  
It took me a while to realize that these beautiful things that he liked to keep an eye out for often winked or smiled back. That it never happened when there was no company at all and that he seemed to get his kicks out of it. 

You can call me naive when I tell you that I also believed him when he told me that he had to work longer in the office. That he worked his ass off for a promotion or that there was a lot of work that he had to deal with. That the company was going batshit without him. 

Yes I suspect you can call me very naive. Now that I reflect on all these things, I could slap myself around the head for being so stupid. But heh… they say love makes us blind. Guess that is true. I trusted him even when I found proof of his little side flings. 

Cum stained trousers were from when he had taken a break at work and surfed the internet for a quick jerk off. If the cum smelled differently, it was because he had been grabbed by this nasty guy at work who jerks himself off on the loo and never washes his hands because he gets pleasure out of smearing his jizz on any unsuspecting target. 

The excuses were good in the beginning. Believable. I started to become suspicious when they started repeating and then slowly changed into wild stories. Encouraged by the fact that I seemed to buy them, the stories seemed to loosen up, bit by bit. The less I asked, the stranger they became. As if he wanted to make up for my lack of questions by trying to convince me with false details. 

There never was any lipstick on his clothes. Sometimes it seemed to be that there was some around his dick, but I was not sure about it. When I am not sure, I tend not to say anything. Which probably explains why it took me so long to react when people started telling me that they had seen my husband here or there. Out when he was supposed to be working. With another stud or a lady. 

When I asked him about it, he usually told me that they were colleagues. That I was the only man in his life and that he loved me. I believed the second. Still do, because I can see how his eyes light up when he sees me. He is never distracted when he is with me, never forgets a birthday, brings flowers on special occasions, rushes home when I need him. He is always there and very, very dedicated. But to more people than just me. That is probably his only flaw. 

How did I find this out, you may ask. Well, I have had my suspicions, as I said. Today I plucked up my courage and sifted through his clothes while he was in the shower. I was not sure what I searched for. It was mostly wild hunting for clues than actual search. When I found his mobile phone in his inside pocked and frowned. Convinced that he had put it on the table earlier.  
When I went into the living room, I almost stumbled. There it was. The exact same mobile phone in the exact same color and shape. Down to the scratch on the back that I accidentally made when I had dropped it some weeks ago. 

There I sat with two mobile phones. One that opened with the normal pin with pictures of us. The other that did not react to the normal pin. I tried typing it backward, then on a wild guess, spelled NSFW on the keypad. It opened, showing the same display like his normal phone. The photos however, were of a different nature. They were displaying people I had never seen before banging each other. A mare that I did not know sucking my husband’s cock and fondling his balls. Looking into the camera with large puppy eyes, her cheeks hollowed over the large rod that she was sucking. The contact list had names like “Lazy Luna” and “Fast Frederick” as well as a long list of other people with alliterations attached to their name. One of the latest messages said: “Hey Jamie. Could you come over in ten mins? Gotta repair my printer the s.o.b stopped working again. Need someone to make sure that I will not be caught with my behind all exposed when I bend forward to have a good look. Wanna cum?”

Anger welled up in me. Furious, hot and boiling. That freaking asshole was fucking around. And by the looks of it, had been for ages. Some of the pictures shot even before he had gotten rid of a ring through the flare of his dick. I hadn’t even known him with it, just seen the scar from when he had taken it out. 

Growling, I clasped my fingers around the phone, making it crackle slightly in my fist. The bastard, I thought. He and his stupid need to fuck everything around him. Fury welled over me, crawling up my spine in a white hot rage. The phone in my hand cracked some more, my hand shook. 

He had abused my trust for years. Had probably been so from the very first moment we met. Probably had done the entire time. 

It was now for me the time to do something about it. For his own good. 

Gently I placed the phone where I found it, prepared our playroom and waited for the sound of water to die down. 

“Felix?”

“I’m here, Darling. I have an Idea about something special. Wanna cum?”

That brought him running. With a large grin on his face he stepped in, his cock already sliding out of his sheath. Within seconds he was standing proudly. 

“Dammit”, he murmured. “Felix you look scrumptious. You didn’t tell me that you planned anything tonight. If I knew, I could have come sooner.”

Biting my fury of the thought who he had been busy coming to, I smiled. “Well that is why it is called a surprise. As I said, got something special for you tonight.”

When I held out the bite for him to take, his cock jerked up once more, leaking a few drops of precum. Eagerly he nuzzled his face into my hand, taking the bite into his mouth and holding still as I pud the bridle on him. “Come on, stud. I hear that you have been naughty.” 

“I have”, he murmured eagerly, following me with clopping hooves to the post that we had put up in our playroom. “Will I be punished?”

“Very much”, I promised him, tying his bridle to the stand. “Very severely. I am going to make sure of it.” Gently I took his strong arms and tied them into restraints, shackling his muscular body with leather cuffs. Grinning, I wandered over and fetched a set of blinkers that I placed in front of his eyes. “Naughty horses do not get to see”, I murmured, letting my hands slide down his body, following the sculpted trace of his neck and shoulders and down his back to his rump. “They only get to feel.” 

He neighed lightly, his massive cock standing proudly in front of him. A soft groan escaped his throat when I let my hands glide down his legs, massaging his muscles. “Gotta make sure that you are well before I make you my plow horse.” I let my fingers wander up again, feeling his firm butt and watching the muscles bulge when I groped him. “Do you want to be plowed?”

“Yes”, he murmured, hissing lightly because of the bite that hindered his tongue. 

“My pleasure”, I murmured and bent down to let my hands glide over his buttocks. He shivered when my breath tickled him just before I started licking his ring. Another deep moan rumbled through his body. “Shht, be silent, or I will have to worsen the punishment.” Another shiver ran over his skin and he leaned back a little bit, shoving himself into my face. “Gentle, stud, gentle”, I murmured before I drilled my tongue into his rear, weighing his meaty balls in my hands. These heavy little bastards drove him to the constant adultery. The constant need for fulfillment. But that would soon be gone. Smiling I bent down and sucked on the taut skin, giving them a light hickie. 

Once more he moaned as I let my hands wander over them, massaged them through the skin. Slowly I started taking them into my mouth, between my teeth as far as possible. The urge to bite down like I would into a ripe apple crept over me and I toyed with the idea. Instead, I slowly released them with a wet pop, letting them swing backward and forward in an almost mesmerizing rhythm. 

Jamie moaned and I watched the tip of his dick bob up and down, a few spurts of precum slowly trickling down the large black rod, hesitating at each ring of flesh. Once more I took his balls into my mouth, sucked them, slathered them with my tongue and massaged them with one of my hands. The other slowly moved down to where I had hidden a clamp. I gently bit him, drawing a sharp hiss and a deep moan from him. 

“I thought I told you to be silent, stud. To be my plow horse you have to be silent and steady. Looks like I have to punish you.” 

“Yes”, he whispered eagerly, “Yes, punish me.” 

With a quick motion of my hand I placed set of double clamps over his balls, making him jerk when the sudden uncomfortable pressure hit him. 

“Ah, what the fuck?”

“Shh”, I whispered, moving around him and letting my fingers roam over his cock. “Steady, my boy, steady.” I reached up and sucked his tip into my mouth, letting my hands roam down his length. 

“This is uncomfortable.” 

“No shit. Thought you wanted to be punished, don’t complain.”

He was silent except for the occasional moan as I let my fingers roam over his dick, sucked the tip and let my tongue dart around the hole. It started flaring slightly, making me grin and suck him harder. Then I let go. 

“Hey, what the?” he gasped as his rod bobbed down, swinging through the cool air. “You are such a son of a bitch”, he moaned, grinning down. 

“Sorry? Did you say something?” I placed my hand behind my ear, listening closely. 

“I called you a piece of shit for letting me hang like this”, he chuckled. His head turned and he waved his behind a little. “Am I getting my reward now?”

“Your punishment” I corrected, playfully biting into his buttcheek. “Don’t worry, you will get what you deserve.” Crawling back behind him I fondled his balls, testing how much feeling was left in them. There was almost no reaction at all. But still too much to do it without his knowledge now. 

Instead I reached up and began to lick his anus once more, grabbing some lube as I went. My own dick was throbbing heavily, needfully. Quickly I slathered my tip, went in and spread his buttocks with my thumb to watch his taught orifice. It clenched and unclenched several times, looking almost like a mare’s winking cunt. 

I placed my tip against his pucker, grabbed him around the waist and slowly drew myself in, savoring every bit. We groaned in unison as I started thrusting into him, feeling powerful and in control. He had taken it away from me when he kept fucking around even though he was married to me. Now I was going to take it back and make him my little bitch. With vigor I started thrusting into him, riding him with powerful strokes. The shackles rattled, my balls slapped loudly against his. The feeling of the metal piece around them made me groan in pleasure. 

“I’m gonna show you who is boss”, I whispered, nibbling his neck and pressing myself against his back. He was still slightly wet from the shower and was getting wetter by the second, salty sweat assembling on his fur. Groaning, I licked it off, wrapping my arms tightly around his upper body and slamming my dick inside him. 

“Oh fuck”, he whispered. “I… I need… gotta...” He groaned and shifted, leaning his head back against my shoulder. 

“Oh no you won’t”, I hissed back, “Geldings don’t get to come. And I am going to make you one.” 

He hissed and thrusted his hips back powerfully against mine. “Yes”, he murmured, “Yes, yes.”

I leaned back, grabbing him firmer, slamming my hips into his, feeling my flare expand deep inside him. My nuts bounced powerfully against his, I thrust into him one last time and blew my load. Long, thick ropes of cum shooting through my balls, pooling in his guts. 

Panting heavily, I waited, shivering against him in the afterglow of the orgasm, feeling my cock slowly shrink inside him. I drew back, popping free with a wet noise. A river of cum followed, spilling down onto his dark balls. Like a well fucked bitch he tightened his guts, squeezing out more of my cum, transforming the river into waterfall for a few seconds before clenching up. 

He was panting and shivering in his shackles. “God, I need to cum so badly”, he whispered, his head hanging down. 

“Let me take care of that”, I whispered. With a smile I reached down in my hiding place and took the sharpest knife I had found in the kitchen, placed his heavy balls into my other hand and murmured “Say bye-bye” as I slowly, gently cut through them between the clamps. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” he asked, “What is that noise?”

“Almost done, just another moment.” I drew the knife through the rest of the skin, slicing the rest of his masculinity off with one go. Then I reached up again. “Sorry to leave you hanging.” A small giggle escaped my throat as I reached for his butt and started licking his anus again. 

“No problem. What was it?”

“I just took care of the problem”, I answered, holding his balls out for him to see. “To stop you from fucking around.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
